


I'll Deal With You Later

by TheWavesOfTheSea



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom Mutou Yuugi, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: Atem doesn't like people speaking badly of his partner. Yugi reminds him that it isn't his job to defend him





	I'll Deal With You Later

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Atem's POV

 

I shouldn’t have done that. But I couldn’t just stand there and pretend like nothing happened. Those peasants were speaking wrongfully about my partner. I had to fight with them. I wanted them to know that no one ever speaks about Yugi like that and gets away with it. Except maybe them. I can still remember the look Yugi gave me when he stormed over to me, grabbed my hand and said, “I’ll deal with you later”, before pushing me aside and dealing with those peasants himself. He left me standing there. And I could only imagine what Yugi had planned for when we got home.

Yugi roughly shoved me against our bedroom wall. “Atem”, he growled, biting my neck. I let a whimper escape my throat. The thick golden collar was locked around my neck next. I loved the sense of submission that I could only get when he put that on me. Egyptian clothing really doesn’t cover much, so he was able to slip a hand between my legs to prod at my hole. “Please master. I’m sorry, I won’t disobey you ag-ah!”, I hissed as two of Yugi’s fingers slipped inside me. “Good boy. So good for me aren’t you? Taking my fingers like it’s nothing”, Yugi praised. I felt a rush of warmth in my cheeks when he said that. He had a third finger in me now, pumping them in and out. Making me moan with want.

I could barely think coherently anymore. Not with the way his fingers were hitting my prostate dead on with every thrust. Yugi pulled his fingers out and I whined at the loss. “Please master. Please, I want…I want”. My mind wasn’t focusing on anything but him. “What do you want?”, he asked, smirking. Silence. He knew that I hated asking for what I wanted. Then he spoke. “Well if you aren’t going to tell me what you want, then I’ll make you do what I want”. Gripping my hair, he shoved me down onto my knees. Yugi undid his belt, pulling down his leather jeans and pressing his cock to my mouth. “Suck it whore!”, he said cruelly. I did as I was told, taking his cock in my mouth. It was steadily leaking pre-cum and I licked it up without having to be told.

I tried to put my hands on his thighs to brace myself but he pulled away. “Little cock sluts like you don’t get to use their hands”. I nodded as I watched him disappear and reappear with a golden ribbon. I put my hands out in front of me. Yugi wrapped it around my wrists, tying them behind me. “Now. I think you know what to do”. I nodded once more. Leaning in, I took his cock back into my mouth. Hollowing out my cheeks, I sucked on my master’s dick, his moans filling the room. Ten minutes later, he was pulling off me.

“I don’t want to come yet”. I didn’t even get a chance to nod before Yugi was dragging me up to our bed. “You know what happens now, don’t you?”, he said softly. I shook my head. A no. he leaned in, pressing his lips to my ear. “You’re going to get on your hands and knees and I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk tomorrow”. “Yes master”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this. Leave a comment and tell me what you think


End file.
